


phonecalls

by keiths



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Shiro and Keith are brothers, keith is trying to tease lance but it backfires, shiro just wants keith to get a job, small hints towards steamy stuffs but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiths/pseuds/keiths
Summary: Keith is on the phone but Lance wants attention and he lowkey knows how to get it. Just fluff and an embarrassed Keith that's in love.





	phonecalls

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i'm glad i finally got around to writing them again it's been too long!!!  
> make sure to follow me on instagram @klancepassing!

One week. One week of living alone with Lance in an apartment in the city and Shiro felt the need to phone Keith nearly every damn day, of course to play the concerned older brother and make sure everything was going smoothly. And it really was - Keith's life was going smoother than it’s ever gone before. But no matter how many times Keith let Shiro know that with a puff of exasperated laughter peeling from his lips, he just never seemed to believe him.

"I'm surprised you two haven't already burned the complex down by now, honestly."

"Shut up, Shiro." Keith smiled faintly, his cell pressed up against his ear with the slope of his shoulder comfortably as he filled the cup of instant noodles at the sink. Considering that it's been a couple nights that he's either had this or takeout, maybe Shiro was a little right about him being a lazy slump when it came to feeding himself while he's not living with him. Just a little bit.

After putting the cup into the microwave and thumbing a time in, Keith sensed that Lance had gotten up from where he was sprawled out on the couch just past the room divider, the taller male languidly dragging himself to the kitchen with the distinct paps of his bare feet as they met the tile. Keith knows Lance gets beyond bored when he's occupied, whether it be with schoolwork or Shiro's regular phone calls, he would always get that stupid pout on his face, finding ways to bother him until he'd have to give up and give his boyfriend some well-deserved attention. Ever since they had moved here, they've had so much time to themselves to do just about anything they wanted together, and even a few minutes of being in different rooms felt like wasted time.

Keith shot Lance a glance as he neared him, a small smile on his lips as he watched him run his fingers restlessly over the marble surface of the countertop.

Shiro started talking from the other line again. "How have you been with groceries so far? You been staying on top of that?"

Keith shrugged, exchanging his gaze into the microwave where his cup of noodles was circulating slowly. "Yeah. Of course we have. Totally."

His breath slightly hitched in his throat as he suddenly felt a pair of arms creep around his middle from behind, fingers curling into his shirt. Lance parked his face into his shoulder. Keith, feeling those familiar brown locks tickling his jawline, smiled faintly. He's like a damn cat. But as much as Lance is always pinching his cheek to keep him company, he can't deny he adores it, adores being craved. 

But it wouldn't hurt to see how annoyed Lance can really get.

"You know, Shiro?" Keith started, a rise in his voice as he unhooked himself from Lance's grip, teasingly turning around on his heel to start towards the living room, "Could you fill me in on that business trip you said you're making in a few weeks? You're still carpooling with Matt right?"

An offended sound that could resemble a whimper came from Lance's throat much to Keith's pleasure as he strolled onto the carpet, dropping himself onto the sofa. It squeeked severely under his weight. The wonders of buying furniture on a budget.

"Yeah- I wouldn't really consider it much of a trip, though. We're only going an hour away and staying for- well, not even a day. Just going to a meeting to discuss some boring corporation stuff. It's supposed to be really..."

Keith had been listening, until he had caught Lance trailing after him, and he knowingly curled more against the pillow, knees coming up against his chest. It was hard to bite back the smile grasping at his lips as Lance sat next to him, propping his pouted cheek against the heel of his palm. He became particularly interested in the sleeve of Keith's pullover. Well - technically, it was Lance's and he had borrowed it. Lance started off just raking the pads of his fingers over his forearm in slow movements, and then he reached his wrist, giving it a good squeeze. Keith looked at him, the sullen way his lips descended to form a frown, eyes lidded and frustrated, a silent way to communicate what he wanted.

So Keith talked to Shiro for five more minutes.

"By the way, how's Lance?"

At Shiro's question, Keith stole a bubbly glance towards his boyfriend who was now resorting to poking him repeatedly on the thigh, clearly growing more annoyed by Keith's tactic to make the conversation as long as possible. Just to see his blood boil, of course.

"He's fi-" He was somehow always caught looking dumb and flushed whenever Lance caught him by the waist like he did just then, his ears going red as he felt warm breath rake over his collarbone. His voice raised a few octaves. "He's doing fine."

The second Lance pressed his lips over the sensitive skin of his neck, a seizing shiver ran up his spine and his grip on his phone just barely tightened.

"Keeeiiith." Lance's mumble was muffled, but audible enough to have an effect on his insides, butterflies filling up the spaces in between his ribs rather quickly. Of course, Lance found a loophole.

And Shiro, of course, heard him, too. "Was that him? You didn't tell me he was there-"

"Oh, yeah. He's..." The words were practically falling off of his tongue when Lance had found that certain sweet spot just under his jawline, making him instinctively shrug up his shoulder with a small sound of protest. Suddenly, he was very embarrassed. He'd never hear the end of this from Shiro. "Can you stop- Lance-"

The sensations made his toes curl and his heart hammer, and Lance knew that. And he definitely knew what he was doing when he trailed his fingers up his leg and inner thigh. He damn well knew.

"Sounds like I caught you in a bad time, huh?" Shiro's dumb, knowing chuckle came from the other line, and Keith wanted to physically reach into the phone and punch his brother in the face, but all he could do was sigh and accept his loss.

"I'll call you back."

Once the call had ended, he could practically see the jubilated pride in Lance's gaze, and Keith really, truly...hated this guy. He definitely hated him while he grabbed his collar and crashed their lips together, phone falling forgotten on the sofa, instant noodles forgotten in the microwave. Keith couldn't recall ever being happier where he is now, sharing an apartment with the doofus that he deemed the love of his life. They'd never grow out of their ongoing, playful feud they've set up ever since they've met- and maybe that was for the best. Keith couldn't see it being any other way.

When they pulled apart, breathless and flush, Keith met Lance's gaze, fingers coming up to caress his sharpening jawline, "You're such a damn handful."

Lance hummed, clearly pleased, but the desire in his eyes hadn't dulled out just yet, "Yeah? You're the one that was playing that two person game." He ghosted closer, fingers finding Keith's hips as he leaned in, smirking, "And I just happened to win you over. Again."


End file.
